


The Need to Live

by jiscake



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Non-Sexual Slavery, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Slavery, please play Titanfall 2 I'm begging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiscake/pseuds/jiscake
Summary: One night which changed the rest of Bloodhound's life.





	The Need to Live

Bloodhound's voice never sounded as desperate as that night.  
For the hunter, they always tried to keep their weaknesses to themselves, thinking of hunting as an art. Killing a pray with respect, each of them being a sacrifice for the Allfather. But this was not always the case.

 _Years ago their hand wasn't dirty from the innocent's or sinner's blood, but their keeper. Having grown up as a slave of a millionaire. In captivity, offensive conditions, seeing blood every day, they turned into what no one has ever wanted._  
One day, they sneaked out the cage left open. They immediately glanced around.  
They hadn't remembered the sunshine, the soft breeze, the smell of the storm. Just the pain, the duress filled their mind any time he thought about the outside world.

_On the small table in the room, the tools used to torture them, if not behaving in a good manner, are in line. They quickly ran their gaze on the weapons, then grabbed a knife with a trembling hand.  
They didn't know what this sudden feeling was, but they knew they didn't want such a life like this. They didn't want to die like an animal, they didn't want to die without living._

_Lurking into the house, they glanced around again. They'd never been inside, maybe just in the bathroom, because his keeper hated them when they were bleeding around the outside of the cage. But it was different now. This was a chance for their freedom, which their desire for suddenly increased. They had been peacefully taking this for months, but they knew - they can't take it for another second._

_Their senses became sharper as their eyes locked on the garage in front of them. A door took place on the other side of the room, which probably led into the house. Taking a big breath to suppress anxiety in their chest, they pushed the handle down. The living room had praiseworthy furniture as the wall paintings were wonderful as well. Faint steps hit their ears, picking up their head._

_The door at the other end of the living room opened and their keeper stood in front of them. Suddenly, an invisible rope strangled their throat as they looked upon the old, fat man. He almost dropped the whiskey bottle in his hand in his surprise, but he wasn't lazy to immediately get a grip on the gun._

_"You little bastard!" The old man yelled, out of his mind, caused by the alcohol. With his fat fingers, he immediately reached after the ammo to fill the empty shotgun. "How did you escape? You better get your fucking ass back to the cage, you'll never escape! ”He roared further, then aimed with the shotgun._

_And that was the moment when they realized it - now or never, they will never get such an opportunity again._

_The hand in which they were holding the knife, moved by its own will. Throwing the sharp blade with professional accuracy, the man was dead._

_Silence filled the room in a second._

_Their hearts were fiercely beating, almost jumping out of its place. The invisible rope around their neck became tighter every second. As they let out a deep breath, they stood up and ran out of the living room straight into the garage. Grabbing a can of gasoline, they went back to the living room, where they stepped beside the dead body. They pulled the knife pierced into their skull with a firm move, wiping the blood quickly to the side of his worn and dirty clothing._

_They sprinkled the body around with gasoline, and then ripped the torch off the wall quickly and threw it to the body. The fire flared up with ridiculous speed and began to spread. They fastened their pace, stepping into the hallway. Quickly looking around, they spotted a gas mask, which they quickly grabbed from the hanger and placed it on their nose and mouth, as the smoke had filled the living room and continued quickly towards the hallway._

_Escaping through the main entrance, the cold air immediately struck their face as they felt some raindrops on their free-left skin, but it wasn't what they desired for so long. The feeling of distress and despair prevailed on it, and only one thing was on their mind - "I have to live."_

They felt the same when they were laying on the battlefield. All their armor soaked in their own blood, even leaking through the gas mask. They would never have believed that someone would get them like this, but it still happened. Their body responded the same way as that night, shaking, barely breathing and every tiny corner of their brain flooding with panic. 

Bloodhound didn't want to die. Not yet.

But they couldn't see a way out of this terrible situation, then they heard footsteps. Their body was even more stressed, as the sound of unknown steps always referred to enemies. They slowly accepted the thought of death dashing into their mind, but they felt soft touches of hands on their chest. They glanced up to see that Lifeline was checking their pulse while she reached for a syringe.

Bloodhound let out a half-relieved sigh, as they closed their eyes.

„Help me, _félagi_. _**Ég vil ekki deyja.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So, I hope you enjoyed this short little story about Bloodhound's not so cannon past. This was inspired by the fact that Bloodhound's past is described as a mysterious one, they may be wealthy, a bloodthirsty killer, or who knows, even a former slave.
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry for the mistakes, if there's any, i'll try my best to improve my English in the future!)


End file.
